


Questions: Kissing (Version 2)

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Curiosity, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Connor wonders why people enjoy kissing.>This is a slightly different, longer & better version than part 1 XD





	Questions: Kissing (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! So:
> 
> 1: I sorta got a plan for this series now. 
> 
> 2: The stories & events will follow on eachother but every part can be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> 3: I'm slowly working my way up to smut. XD
> 
> 4: If you have any ideas/requests for chapters, please send them my way <3
> 
> 5: Next two parts: Jealousy & Flirting? 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

"You know, you didn't have to check up on me. It's been a week. "

She plopped down onto the couch, pushing a bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table and tucking her feet into the space beneath her legs.

 

"I still wanted to, detective." Connor admitted, standing stiffly next to the table.

 

"Then you might as well sit and join me for a movie. Just standing there is a bit creepy." Gesturing to the spot next to her with one hand, she used the other to turn the tv on.

"I'm sorry." He sat down beside her, back rigid and straight with his hands neatly folded into his lap.

 

"Relax, I was kidding. And it's just a movie. A real old and silly one so you can laugh a little."

 

"I'm the one who needs to laugh more? I beg to disagree, detective."

 

"Just watch the damn movie, Connor." She pulled her face.

 

"It's just starting and I am watching. But- if it's silly why do you want to watch it?"

 

  
"I'm a sucker for some of these romantic comedies."

  
"Ah, romance." he breathed unnecessarily.

 

"What's that tone supposed to mean?" She tried to glare at him.

 

"Statistically, woman are mostly attracted to the genre due to the romantic notions depicted in them. Most scenarios are unrealistic and-"

 

"Okay, I don't need you to explain anymore, smarty pants." She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

"Your childlike reaction suggests I was correct-"

 

"Oh shut up, Connor." She laughed, throwing a pillow at him, "Just take the evening off from all that analysing and just watch it."

 

"Very well." He leaned back, settling comfortably into the couch pillows.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her more closely than the actual movie. Her eyes lit up when her favourite characters appeared on screen and she had this little quirk of her lips when they did what she hoped they would. Her ears would turn red at other characters and she silently cursed, fingers clutching at her clothes during their screen time. Pure joy spread across her face during a surprise kiss scene and she hugged a pillow to her chest. She was much more responsive in body language at home Connor thought, wondering if it was the atmosphere in the comfort of her home or if the strangers on tv kissing really excited her so.

 

 _45 minutes in he cleared his throat to catch her attention_.

 

 

She mumbled something of acknowledgement with a mouth full of popcorn.

 

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" He asked softly.

 

She swallowed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

 

"No, go ahead."

 

"Why do people enjoy kissing?" He frowned.

 

She blinked slowly, pausing the movie before turning back to him.

 

"That's quite a random question."

 

"I've observed multiple cases and they clearly exchange an awfully big amount of saliva. I cannot see why that is so appealing."

 

"They don't always suck each others faces, Connor." She laughed.

 

"Yet you swoon each time they do."He decided against correcting her choice of words, certain it was just an expression.

 

She hummed softly. "It's magical in movies. Could be in real life but there's no background music.

 

"People still publicly engage in kissing. Do you not enjoy it then?"

 

"I do, I just meant it's different. I guess I haven't met the right person to get a firework kiss."

 

Connor's forehead crinkled with lines of utter confusion and she truely felt sorry that he had to ask her about it. She really wasn't good at explaining these things. Then again, he did catch on rather speedily the last time she answered one of his questions.

 

"Okay, okay. Let me try again," she paused until he nod his head to prompt her to continue, "There are different kisses. Just a peck or a soft touch to the lips. You know, for family and friends or in public when you don't want to display too much affection. And then the french kissing is the saliva swapping one."

 

"I do know the different types kisses and situations they often occur in," He started gently, "But what I don't understand is their appeal. Why do you experience such joy from them?"

 

"You sound like this has been bugging you a while." she joked.

 

"You almost cried when they kissed in the movie." he pointed at the screen.

 

She gaped, slapping his shoulder before scolding him. "How dare you expose me like that?"

  
"You are avoiding my question."

 

For once he looked like a real pouty baby. How adorable.

 

"It's not just about kissing. It's like... Being close to another. Kissing is also a way of foreplay and even innocent kisses can involve other physical contact, which increases intimacy."

 

Connor slowly nod his head, the light on his temple flickering yellow.

 

"It's like when you spent the night the other day? The comfort thing we talked about? Kissing can be comforting to some."

 

Connor paused his processing, memories of the night in question flooding in front of his eyes once more. She was soft and scared, so fragile in his arms. He was tempted to kiss her that night even if he didn't know why.

 

"Earth to Connor." her fingers snapped in front of his face.

 

"Oh, yes." He feigned a little cough.

 

"Do you understand?" She tilted her head to the side, a few loose hair strands falling over her face.

 

He inclines his head, settling on leaving the topic of discussion at that when a prompt flickered into his field of vision. Before he knows what he's doing, Connor lifts a hand, his arm extending and fingers reaching to push the wisps of hair behind her ear. He noticed how the skin on her cheeks reddened.

 

"Like this?"

 

"Yes, that's good." She smiled.

 

He pulled his hand back, letting it rest next to the other in his lap. He wanted to hold her hand.

 

"You still look like you're struggling there, buddy."

 

She playfully hit his shoulder again to which he cautiously raised a brow.

 

"I'm processing, though I believe this is as much as I'll understand without personal experience."

 

Personal experience. Was he asking her to enlighten him or was she simply looking too far into the question. He literally just wanted to know why humans liked swapping saliva. Ew, it was pretty gross when she thought of it like that. Did Connor even have saliva to swap? He didn't sound like he would want to if he did in any case. However, at the unlikely probability that he actually was hinting at her, she could risk it. She swallowed, a knot settling low in her stomach as she took a chance.

 

"Do.. Do you want to try?"

 

He turned to look at her, chocolate eyes wider and one brow arched in surprise. He had the audacity to look amused.

 

"I mean- we don't have to do it!" Her hands waved awkwardly in the air, "Just like...the feel of it or- you know what, nevermind."

 

His eyes trailed over her heated face and she cursed his analysing self once more. She wished he would stop scanning her; he could probably see all of her human systems disfunctioning. Her blood was surely rushing through her veins harsh enough for him to hear it.

  
"You're embarrassed." He states bluntly.

  
"Well, yeah. It was weird of me to suggest that." she croaked.

 

"I would like to."

 

"Hmm?"

 

He edged closer, "I would like to try it - if you don't mind showing me."

 

"Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, I can show you."

 

She licked her lips, pushing her hair back and shifting her legs out from under her.

 

"We can just do it like this. Like- sitting down. And doing the basics." She cursed herself mentally for sounding so idiotic.

 

"Very well." Connor agrees.

 

"So, uhm, just touch the face or the arm or whatever - like you did."

 

She gently placed her hand on his arm, watching him follow the movement with his eyes. He mimicked her movement, tentatively sliding his hand up her arm and touching her face.

 

"Like this?"

 

She nodded, "And then I do this."

 

She put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

 

"Should I do it?"

 

"If it feels natural, otherwise just do what you think. A lot of this is improvised even for our first times."

 

"Hmm." He hummed softly, letting his other hand fall to her side while the hand on her face moved to the back of her head.

 

He tugged her gently, guiding her closer until their thighs knocked and she was seated close to his body. She leaned in, letting her fingers slide into the short hair at the back of his neck. His fingers trailed up her side and over her ribs, ghosting gently along an invisible path which lead to her back. His dark eyes watched her closely, holding her shy gaze with a calm, determined one.

 

"This is comfortable. If we were laying down, I would hold you rather , like when we shared your bed?"

 

"Uhm..yeah. Cuddling gets better when it's mixed with kissing." She feels like she's about to sweat bullets at how close he is now that she isn't actually half asleep and scared.

  
"I see."

 

She tried to swallow her anxiety away.

 

His fingers slid down her spine, dipping into every crevasse and tracing the smooth skin that peeked out where her shirt had ridden up. She twisted her fingers tighter into his surprisingly soft hair, trying to ignore his gentle hands now on her back, sending shivers through her body. God, this wasn't a good choice. She wasn't sure how to stop now.

 

"Your breathing is labored and your heart beat is elevated." he said gently.

 

"That's what happens." She whispered.

 

"Does that mean I am doing it correctly?"

  
"Y-yeah, at this point you can go in for the kiss."

  
It looked like he was about to lean forward but then he pulled back all together and she shuffled back to her side, embarrassment enveloping her like quicksand.

 

"Thank you for showing me." Connor said softly, straightening his jacket.

 

"No problem," she showed him a thumbs up, "You can play the movie, I'm just going to get something to drink."

 

She was out of her seat before he could reply, bolting for the kitchen and almost tripping over her pajama pants. _Calm. Calm. Stay calm._ She chewed the inside of her cheek, her heart skipping beats as she fumbled to retrieve a glass from the sink. Thankfully she managed to get soda into it without spilling any or breaking the glass. Gulping down the soda, she squeezed her eyes shut and willed away the excitement coursing through her. It was just an innocent question.

 

She rinsed the glass and splashed her face with some icy water, taking a large breath to calm her nerves. Everything was fine now. She tugged her hair into a loose bun, pulling at her clothes and then taking one last calming breath.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

She spun around, colliding with Connor's tall frame which sent her stumbling back against the sink. He caught her wrists, easily steadying her and taking a step back to allow some space between them.

 

"Jesus, Connor. I'm going to have to put a bell on you, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

 

He gave a small smile, "I'm sorry I scared you."

 

"It's fine." She pat him on the arm, glad for the excuse if he questioned her behaviour.

 

"The movie is at a critical point, I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to see."

 

"Connor, you're a real sweetheart." she smiled. 

 

He remained quiet, just looking at her for a few antagonisingly long seconds.

 

"Connor?"

 

The android stepped forward, leaning in to gently press his mouth against hers so softly she barely felt it at all. When he pulled back he searched her face for a response, allowing her to decide on what she wanted to do and readying an apology if he had just offended her.

 

To both their surprise, she placed her shaking palms against his chest and moved closer until their bodies touched. Connor's lips tugged upwards at their corners, eyes holding a curious spark as he leaned down. Their noses brushed together with each inch he leaned in and if he were human, their breaths would have mingled.

 

She could almost taste him on her lips, his clean scent filling her nostrils and dulling her senses. An arm wrapped around her middle affectionately, gently holding her in place. Connor cupped the side of her face and she tilted her chin up as he leaned in to kiss her again. It was timid and testing, a kiss that asked for permission and trust.

She was warm to the touch, her lips soft and inviting, drawing him in like bait. She didn't offer any resistance, her small labored breaths edging him on as he kissed her. Connor pressed his mouth firmly against hers, allowing his lips to mimic the movements of the clips he studied. She gasped softly, giving him the opportunity to gently prod the tip of his tongue between her lips. She almost burst into flames.

Her mouth opened on its own accord, eyes rolling back into her head as Connor's tongue dipped into her mouth. His hands fell to her hips, pulling her flush against his chest; she could feel every outline of his lean figure. She struggled to calm her hammering heart as it threatened to break through her ribcage. Connor didn't notice her internal struggle and let his tongue explore her mouth, tasting the soda she drank and hints of the salty popcorn from earlier.

 

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket, ready to tear it off when his tongue swiped at her lips and-

 

_Tringggggggggg_

 

A sharp tone rang through their ears, causing them to jump apart as the doorbell screetched.

 

"Open up, sleeping beauty! We got an urgent case."

 

Her face fell, mood switching so abruptly you could've sworn it had an on and off button. 

 

"I hate you, Reed." she groaned on her way to the door.

 

_Connor almost cursed out loud._

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> > Next two parts/chapters: Jealousy & Flirting?
> 
>  
> 
> One of my Connor vids, check it out if ya want to♥️
> 
> > https://youtu.be/kElVNU9sAn0


End file.
